powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Koichi Takemoto
was a director who worked on the early Super Sentai Series. Most notably, he directed the very first episode of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger, Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers. Filmography TV *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger'' (1975-76) **''Ep. 1: The Crimson Sun! The Invincible Gorengers'' **''Ep. 2: The Blue Earth! The Deadly Desertfication Plan'' **''Ep. 15: The Big Blue Fortress! Big Raging Variblune'' **''Ep. 16: White Weirdness! The Eye in the Mirror'' **''Ep. 42: The Black Ironman Dies! Farewell, Variblune'' **''Ep. 43: The Crimson Phoenix! Enter, the Invincible Varidreen'' **''Ep. 44: Blue Multi-Purpose Tank! Varitank Launches'' **''Ep. 64: Blue UFO!! The Space Army's Big Invasion'' **''Ep. 65: The Crimson Suicide Squad!! The Black Cross Castle Raid'' **''Ep. 66: The Red Hostage Exchange!! Battlers' Big Charge'' **''Ep. 72: Blue Secrecy!! Varidreen Left to be Dismantled'' **''Ep. 73: Black Whirlwind!! It's a Contest! A Straight Line'' **''Ep. 74: Freezing Blue Wave!! The Plan to Freeze Earth'' *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' (1977) **''Ep. 1: 4 Cards!! The Trump is J.A.K.Q.'' **''Ep. 2: 2 Ten-Jacks!! Destroy the Secret Factory'' **''Ep. 5: 3 Snaps!! The Ballade of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 6: 9 Pokers!! The Beauty's Trap'' **''Ep. 9: 7 Straights!! The Deadly Fist of Hell'' **''Ep. 10: 11 Collections!! Invitation to Happiness'' **''Ep. 17: Black Demon Moon!! Ghost Story - Hell House'' **''Ep. 18: Blue Whirling Tides!! The Face of the Secret Spy'' **''Ep. 21: The Rose-Colored Baseball Era!! CRIME's Slugger'' **''Ep. 22: Big Red Counterattack!! Attack the Suicide Bomber Army'' **''Ep. 23: White Birdman! Big One'' **''Ep. 24: Demon? Angel?! The Marvelous Flute-Playing Man'' **''Ep. 27: The Despot's Ambition!! Break it! The Death Camp'' **''Ep. 28: My Secret! A Space Monster in My Pocket'' **''Ep. 31: Red Impact! The Spy is a Fourth-Grader'' **''Ep. 32: Which is the Real One?! Danger, Big One'' *''Battle Fever J'' (1979) **''Ep. 1: Assault!! Run to the Ballpark'' **''Ep. 2: Egos' Monster-Making Method'' **''Ep. 5: The Great Robot Dogfight'' **''Ep. 6: Launch the Multipurpose Battleship'' **''Ep. 9: The Woman from the Land of Ice'' **''Ep. 10: I Saw the Naumann Elephant'' **''Ep. 15: Egos' Hellish Cooking'' **''Ep. 16: Unarmed-Combat! The Queen of Darkness'' **''Ep. 19: The World's Strongest Beauty!!'' **''Ep. 20: Hazardous Ghost Hunting'' **''Ep. 23: Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear'' **''Ep. 24: Tears! Diane Falls'' **''Ep. 25: The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt'' **''Ep. 28: Chase the Mysterious Boat'' **''Ep. 29: Did You See Her!? The Kuchisake-Onna'' **''Ep. 32: Hometown Homicide Village'' **''Ep. 33: Cossack Dies for Love'' **''Ep. 38: Bizarre! The Costume Party'' **''Ep. 39: The Friend Who Became a Demon'' **''Ep. 40: The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time'' **''Ep. 43: Assassin Jackal'' **''Ep. 44: The Tsukikage Clan of Hell Valley'' **''Ep. 45: Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops!'' *''Denshi Sentai Denziman'' (1980) **''Ep. 1: Take the Express to the Super Fortress'' **''Ep. 2: The Man-Eating Soap Bubbles'' **''Ep. 3: The Great Oil Hell Panic'' **''Ep. 4: Vader Demon Castle Pursuit'' **''Ep. 7: The Great Tragedy of Planet Denzi'' **''Ep. 8: The Skeleton Town's Great Demon King'' **''Ep. 9: The Bizarre Telephone That Calls Death'' **''Ep. 12: The Dangerous Child Spy'' **''Ep. 13: The Popped Rainbow Balloons'' **''Ep. 16: Smash the Atami Conspiracy'' **''Ep. 17: Don't Cry! Baseball Novice'' **''Ep. 18: A Romance that Blooms for the Southern Sea'' **''Ep. 29: The ESPer Detective's Raid'' **''Ep. 30: Missing, Stolen, Gone'' **''Ep. 31: The Magician's Battle of Secret Arts'' **''Ep. 34: The Sad Orphan's Tale'' **''Ep. 35: The Puzzling Weaver Princess'' **''Ep. 36: Poem of the Brave Puppy'' **''Ep. 39: The Queen's Angry Apparition Art'' **''Ep. 40: The Champion's Enemy'' **''Ep. 43: The Puzzling Spectrum Lady'' **''Ep. 44: The Tale of the Strange Lamp'' *''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan'' (1981) **''Ep. 1: The Machine Empire of the North Pole'' **''Ep. 2: The Day Mankind is Extinguished'' **''Ep. 3: The Iron Claw That Challenges Japan'' **''Ep. 4: The Boy Detective and the Spy'' Film *''Himitsu Sentai Gorenger: The Blue Fortress'' (1975) *''Battle Fever J: The Movie'' (1979) *''Denshi Sentai Denziman: The Movie'' (1980) External Links *https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/竹本弘一 * at the Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Deceased Sentai Crew